Five Nights in Zootopia
by The Judas Iscariot
Summary: Watching robots all night is an easy job! Well, that's at least what ZPD cop, Judy Hopps thought after her buddy cop, Nick Wilde dragged her in as a side job. Watch as these two star crossed lovers fight for independence, understanding, and their lives. Special cameos throughout (Including, but not limited to, MLP, FNAF2, Chuck E. Cheese, The Peanuts, MCR, P!ATD, and many more!)
1. Night One

**NIGHT ONE:**

Nick Wilde swaggered into the pizzeria, Judy Hopps following cautiously behind.

"Is this really the best you could do?" Judy moaned to Nick.

"Huh?" Nick responded, "What do you mean?"

Judy growled and knocked over an empty soda can that was sitting atop one of the greasy tables branded with the name, "Freddy's Pizzeria".

"What I mean is that this place is disgusting. We're cops. We deserve more than just sitting around and watching a bunch of robots all night," she sighed.

Nick shrugged and led Judy to a back room. She cocked her head and observed. The walls were adorned with all sort of Freddy posters and paraphernalia. In the center of the trash-cluttered desk sat a large, dusty computer monitor. The screen was split many times, each showing a blurry, live-recording of the different rooms in the restaurant.

Judy dragged her finger along the top of the monitor, encasing her finger in dust. Nick plopped himself down on a swivel chair. As he sat, the chair emitted an ear-splitting SCREECH. Judy's slapped her paws over her ears and groaned.

"This is going to be MISERABLE, Nick," Judy sighed.

"Nonsense," Nick spoke, "It'll be fun… A challenge!"

Judy rolled her eyes, "A challenge…"

Judy and Nick sat silently watching the TV monitor, waiting for any change in the screens- to no surprise, there wasn't. The screens looked the same every moment that passed. In the top right there were three animatronics- Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, in the top left there was a view of the tables in the dining area, in the bottom right there was the hall by the bathrooms, and in the last square, there was a dark view of a sectioned off area. There was a fox-like animatronic crumpled up on the ground in fetal position- as if it was in pain. Nick began whistling a little tune, which eventually turned to a hum, then a soft singing under his breath.

"On the willows there, we hung up our lives. For our captors there required…" Nick cooed softly to himself.

"What _on earth_ are you singing?" Judy asked.

"Just a little song," Nick chirped.

"Well, stop it." Judy demanded.

Suddenly, the monitor started give off a soft whirring sound. A few of the sections on the screen swirled into static. The entire computer was buzzing and shivering. Without realizing what she was doing, Judy grabbed Nick's paw. Nick blushed and wrapped his fingers around her paw. Then, the static slowly retreated and showed the screens again. Judy's eyes scanned the screens to spot change. Unlike the past two hours, this time there was change...


	2. Night One (Cont)

**NIGHT ONE:**

"What was that?" Judy inquired, dropping Nick's hand and stroking her chin.

Nick scoffed, "Probably just the crappy technology giving out-"

"Nick," Judy spoke quietly, "One of the robots is missing. It's not there."

"What do you mean?" Nick asked.

"One of the robots," she said, "must've left.. Or moved..."

Nick chuckled and sat back in the chair, "Robots don't leave! They're robots!"

Judy just pointed at the screen as if to say, "Then where is the robot?" Nick shrugged and adjusted himself the chair, closing his eyes. Judy tugged at his tie, yanking him up.

"We're going out there," she demanded.

Nick stood up and sighed. Judy smiled. She liked getting her way. The two crept through the hallway towards the dining area. Suddenly, they heard a creak in the floorboard. The floor creaked as one of the tiles rose up from the ground and was thrown across the room. A dark pink being emerged from the hole in the ground.

"What's that?" Judy asked no one in particular.

"You do not know me," the figure hissed.

Judy jumped backwards and flicked her flashlight on… It was Pinkamena.

Pinkie Pie's evil twin stood up slowly and dusted off her knees.

"Nice to meet you!" Pinkamena giggled eerily, sticking out a hoof.

"Uh, who are you?" Judy asked.

"I'm Pinkemena. Lover of… All," she spoke.

Nick turned on his flashlight too, and shone it down on the pony. He was suspicious.

"Where did the animatronics go," Judy spoke firmly.

Pinkamena backed up slightly. "Heavens! I do not know! I've been trying to find them myself!"

"Where could they have gone?" Judy inquired.

"They like to wander," Pinkamena said.

Suddenly, the pink pony pulled a knife out of her large mane.

"Woah!" Nick yelled, "What are you doing?"

"Maybe one of you is the animatronic I'm looking for," Pinkamena growled hoarsely, twirling the dagger in her hoof.

Judy looked up at Nick, then down at Pinkamena. Judy tugged at Nick's pants, then started running top speed down the hallway. She didn't stop until her and Nick were in the dining room. They turned off their flashlights and ducked down together under a table. Judy pressed all of her weight up against Nick's side. Nick smiled and put his arm around her. They sat in silence.

Suddenly, they heard hoof steps.

"Where are you, my little animatronics?" Pinkie sung.

Nick gulped… A little too loud… Pinkie shot her head their way. She made a running leap for them under the table. Judy rolled out of the way, but Nick didn't move in time. Pinkie knocked the table over and pounced onto Nick's chest saying, "Eenie… Meenie… Miney… Y-"

Pinkie flew off of Nick and skidded across the floor. Nick shot up to his feet. Pinkie was encased in a net. Nick looked over to Judy who was holding her net gun.

"Thanks for saving me, fuzz butt."

"It was nothing."

Judy looked down at her watch. 6 AM. Their shift was finally over…


End file.
